1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose drilling tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Publication DE 31 23 048 A1 makes known a universal drill that includes a boring head with a hard-metal plate, a shank attached thereto, and a clamping shank. The universal drill is designed for machining hard and slightly hard materials; percussive motion must not take place during drilling. The disadvantage of this type of drill is that, although it is suited for machining concrete, masonry and similar hard materials, the fact that it is limited to rotary operation means the rapid progress typically made in machining these types of materials does not occur, with the result that the acceptance of a drill of this type among professional users is low.
Furthermore, publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,775 makes known a drill with a drill bit insert that is also designed exclusively for a rotary application.